Knight In Haunted Armor
by AngelicKats
Summary: What happens when little Oki is faced with her worst fear? Will she bear it alone? Or will someone bear it with her? {Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANY of the Pokemon characters in this story. I only take credit for the idea.}- A


Your Name: Oki  
Your age: 19  
Your Appearance: .com/user_images/X/XX/XXC/XXCOSMICBEATSXX/1287003660_7878_  
Your Personality: At first, Oki is very shy and withdrawn. She is also paranoid with people. She doesn't know who she can trust and who she can't, so when it comes to speaking, it normally takes time. When spoken with, her replies are normally brief and quiet. Some think of her as a tad bit odd with how quiet she is. She isn't very confident, so she's often never speaking or admitting things without someone asking if there was anything on her mind. However, when she opens up to people, she is rather fun loving and is very friendly. She loves to pick on the people she likes, friends or something more. She can be stubborn and when a problem arises, she never goes to anyone for help. Rather, she can once again become closed off and quiet. Until the problem is solved, she normally won't recover. She's a horror movie fanatic who loves creepy things and has a passion for the living dead. She even commented at one time, 'if she could make a zombie, she would.' However, despite her seeming love for horror, she's actually a scardy cat and can be startled rather easily. She is highly curious to the point where when she has a certain interest or an unanswered question, she will research until she gets her questions answered. And she is very scared of thunder.

Friends: Morty, Eusine  
Pokémon: Quilava (Ezio) Duskull (Skully) Murkrow (Crona) Kirlia (Manta), Eevee (Isaac), And Haunter (Spooks)

Let The story begin! (and I apologize if anyone is out of character I'm not very familiar with these two Pokémon characters so please correct me for anything that is wrong and I will try to correct it as soon as possible. Thank you.)

You sat quietly as you listened to Eusine scream at yet another 'scary' part of the horror film flickered across the screen. You were currently watching (Insert favorite horror film name here) with your friends Morty and Eusine. Another screamed ripped through the air causing you to flinch.

"Oki why don't we just turn this off and go to bed? Please?" Eusine begged you. You sighed nodding. Morty turned off the T.V. and turned to help Eusine to bed, but not before looking back at you questioningly. You simply shook your head signaling you were going to be staying in the living room for a bit longer. Understanding he continued to guide Eusine to her room while reassuring her nothing was going to 'get her.'

After checking to make sure they were out of sight and ear shot, you turned the movie back on. You stared intently at the screen as the suspense built. You were so raped up in the movie that you hadn't noticed Morty sit next to you. Until he spoke that is. "So not even Eusine's screams could deter you from this movie, huh?" You shook your head. Finally tearing (I am fully aware that is not the right word but I just can't seem to spell right now so if you want to correct me go ahead and do so because it is going to bug me until somebody does) your gaze from the scene that was currently unfolding upon the T.V. screen to look at his smirking face. Your eyes locked and you could almost hear the electricity crackle in the air. Neither one of you looked away.

That is until you heard a clap of thunder. You froze on the spot and instinctively clung to Morty. He held you close trying to comfort you. For some reason it worked. Your breathing slowly began to calm down and return to normal. He didn't let you go until he was completely sure that you were O.K. Once he was sure that you were he pulled away from you slightly but still held you close. He looked into your eyes and was about to say something when the electricity cut off. Everything was engulfed in darkness, not that you minded. The dark wasn't something you were afraid of, it was the thunder and lightning that frightened you.

Just then, as if to solidify your point, the room was lit in a flash of light and not moments later a loud crash of thunder followed. Morty's grip around you tightened. "Come one I'll take you to your room." He said. You just simply nodded to scared out of your wits to do much else. Morty gripped your hand as he walked you to your room, much like he had with Eusine.

When you finally reached your room he walked you inside and laid you down on the bed. Once you were comfortable he turned to leave just as another crash of thunder sounded. This resulted on you grabbing Morty's hand."Oki?" He said while turning around and looking at you questioningly. You looked at the ground and whispered, "Please stay with me?" He simply smiled sweetly and responded with a soft "Of course." He removed his shoes and climbed under the covers. Another clap of thunder echoed throughout the building, causing you to freeze up.

Morty saw this and wrapped his arms around you and kissed you lightly on the forehead. You looked at him questioningly. He simply smiled at you and softly kissed your lips. You froze, unsure as to what to do, but after a few moments you kissed back. He gently pulled away and kissed your cheek and whispered. "It's alright I'm here. Nothing is going to happen to you I promise." You snuggled into him and whispered more to yourself than to him, "My knight in haunted armor." As you fell into a blissful sleep with a small smile plastered upon your face.


End file.
